Jomblo?
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sebuah sore, lima orang yang berada di sampan yang sama dan semangkuk besar Hagakure Bowl.—drabble. Hidetoshi, Nozomi, Mamoru, Bebe, Keisuke.


**Rating:** Teen selalu

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik ATLUS!

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship

**Summary: **Sebuah sore, lima orang yang berada di sampan yang sama dan semangkuk besar Hagakure Bowl.—Hidetoshi, Nozomi, Mamoru, Bebe, Keisuke. Drabble.

**Author Notes:** Jadi, saya main P3P ulang pake Minato dan—voila. Tapi kebetulan fanfic ini bentuk kebangkitan setelah lama WB jadi mungkin absurd, oke lanjut!

* * *

**Jomblo?**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Sore-sore di Iwatodai paling enak adalah berkunjung ke kedai milik seorang paman tua di pinggiran Iwatodai Strip Mall. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hagakure Ramen? Restoran mie yang jelas terkenal dengan kepekatan sup serta mienya yang kenyal—terutama, harga yang sesuai kocek anak muda yaitu 800 yen dan puas. Terlebih lagi, ada juga tanda tangan artis terkenal berinisial KR di atas etalase mereka, kadang ada yang cuma duduk untuk melihat tanda tangan dan tergoda ramen. Paling tidak, kegiatan makan ramen ini lebih sehat daripada menghabiskan semalam suntuk di Escapade: joget tanpa dompet.

Tersebutlah sang penguasa di Iwatodai Strip Mall, panggil saja dia The Gourmet King. Semua mengenal namanya dan sosoknya yang besar itu—Suemitsu Nozomi, seorang pelajar kelas tiga di Gekkoukan. Setiap hari ia selalu berkeliling kuliner Iwatodai mulai dari Beef Bowl bahkan nongkrong di Octopia, kebetulan saja hari ini ia berencana untuk nge-ramen ria seorang diri.

(_Ga ada temen juga sih_.)

Begitu ia membuka pintu geser kayu, sontak aroma kuah ramen yang menggoda menyeruak ke luar. Nozomi tersenyum senang karena itu. Namun matanya seketika menyipit melihat keadaan penuh tempat tersebut. Biasanya, ia yang kesini bareng Arisato Minato tak akan kesulitan mendapat tempat duduk.

"Di sini Nozomi-kun, di sini!"

Mata kecilnya menangkap keberadaan seorang yang terlihat freak dengan senyuman lima senti, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya, Hiraga Keisuke si pemimpin klub fotografi Gekkoukan. Ia melirik tiga dari empat kursi di dekatnya juga terisi orang—dua murid Gekkoukan dan satu lagi entah memungut dari mana. Dua murid Gekkoukan pernah ia lihat di sekolah, kalau tidak salah yang bermuka kecut di situ adalah pemimpin komite disiplin Gekkoukan, Odagiri Hidetoshi dan yang satu lagi adalah murid pindahan yang pernah mengajaknya bicara soal kebudayaan Jepang—namanya panjang, pokoknya ia dipanggil Bebe. Nozomi yang merasa tidak punya pilihan lain (lebih tepatnya, takut diserang dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Keisuke), akhirnya duduk juga di dekat sana.

"Tenang, aku yang traktir kok." Si orang-entah-mungut-dari-mana-yang-memakai-baju-training menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke Nozomi, Nozomi cuma manggut-manggut.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, lima mangkuk ramen tersedia dengan cepat. Aroma kuah, kenyalnya mi yang khas—benar-benar nomor satu di Iwatodai.

"Tumben." ucap Nozomi sangsi kepada sekelilingnya ketika ia mulai mengambil sumpit. "Tak biasa kulihat orang seperti kalian jalan-jalan."

"Aku ingin mengetahui kebudayaan Jepang—Nihon!" sahut Bebe semangat. "Kebetulan Hidetoshi-dono mengajakku kemari~ _subarashii_!"

Keisuke mulai menghirup kuah, "Aku kebetulan berpapasan dengan Mamoru-kun," ia menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "Yah, beginilah adanya."

Mamoru itu ikutan menjawab, "Aku juga kepengen makan tadi, jadi ikut Keisuke kemari."

"Aku awalnya disuruh Ketua OSIS kemari untuk bungkus satu, eeh, dia udah ke Wild Duck Burger sama Minato-kun, mau nggak mau aku yang makan porsinya."

Bisa kita bayangkan seorang ketua OSIS Gekkoukan High berinisial KM berjalan berdua dengan pemuda berambut biru yang suka memakai _headset_ perak. Keisuke keselek, Bebe tepuk tangan, Nozomi _sweatdrop_—ternyata dia bisa juga makan ramen murahan.

Pembicaraan pun mulai meningkat dan panas sepanas ramen yang mereka berlima makan.

"Hmph, cowok beruntung itu," Nozomi tersenyum kecil, memusatkan pembicaraan. "Dia bisa gonta-ganti cewek setiap hari, ranking bagus, _hang-out_ sama siapapun—padahal dia cuek, orangnya _mager_, _emo_ pula."

"Kalian semua tahu Minato juga toh?" ucap Mamoru yang mulai memesan mangkuk kedua. "Andai _gue_ juga begitu kan lumayan..."

"Ngarep." Hidetoshi terkekeh. "Kalo jomblo ya jomblo aja, nggak usah ribet."

Mamoru mesem-mesem ngakak, "Emang dong ngarep! Ngarep itu sehat!"

Ekspresi Nozomi tambah datar. Keisuke lanjut makan.

Bebe menyela, "Btw, Minato-sama nggak pernah jalan sama si wanita _perfect_ incaranku~"

"Hah? Kau sudah punya incaran, Bebe-kun?" Keisuke kepo.

"Tentu saja Minako-sama! _Yamato-nadeshiko_!"

Cowok lain adrenalinnya naik kecuali Hidetoshi, mereka bangun sambil menggebrak meja, **"EH! DIA INCARAN GUE!"**

Hidetoshi pesan dua mangkok lagi, seperti biasa senyuman sarkastisnya terpampang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. "Ngomong apa sih kalian, Minako tuh cuma suka sama gue."

"Kena santet apa bisa suka sama lo..." dengus Mamoru. "Adanya Minako-chan suka yang atletis kayak gue."

"Atletis mana, dasar kerempeng." Nozomi ikutan ngomel, Mamoru langsung pundung.

"Jadi, jadi? Minako-sama punyaku, 'kan?" Bebe menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Yey~"

"MINAKO PUNYA GUE, BEB!"

"PUNYA GUE OI!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA MAMORU!"

"PUNYAKU GEDE!"

"APAAN SIH LO BEB!"

"APANYA YANG GEDE HAYO MAM?"

"GEDE ANU-NYA!"

"OI PUASA!"

"INI KITA MAKAN WOY!"

Bahkan berantemnya mereka menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Sampai-sampai pemilik restoran mulai membuka taruhan dengan tulisan 'YANG BISA NEBAK SIAPA YANG MENANG GRATIS RAMEN SEUMUR HIDUP'.

Sementara itu, yang tidak mereka berlima duga adalah seorang pelanggan datang dengan pacarnya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Arisato Minako dan Aragaki Shinjiro si pecinta ramen Hagakure nomor satu. Mereka berdua rencananya ingin bermesra-mesraan dengan acara semangkuk berdua—atau mungkin Shinji yang lagi nggak punya uang—namun instingnya mengatakan untuk berhenti sebelum membuka pintu.

"Eng, darling, gimana kalo kita makan di Beef Bowl? Se-Sekali-kali makan protein nggak apa-apa kan?" Minako ber-_puppy eyes_.

Shinjiro sebagai _gentleman_ yang tentu saja tidak bisa menahan main mata seorang pacarnya yang budiman, langsung mengangguk. "Ga masalah beb, asal semangkuk berdua." jelasnya, "Kamu diracunin apa sama Aki sampai ngobrolin protein juga?"

"A-Ah nggak kok~ ayo yuk darling~"

Hari itu pun berakhir, dengan lima cowok jomblo yang (untungnya) belum jadi patah hati dan patah semangat itu babak belur.

**Tamat.**


End file.
